wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
War of the Ancients
Det må bli notert at den "forandrede historien", som ble et resultat av det tidsparadokset forårsaket da Krasus og Rhonin ble slynget tilbake i tid, er den offisielle historien i Warcraft-sagaen Illidan (aka Svikeren), tvillingen til Malfurion, praktiserte magi og fulgte høyblodets lære og tradisjoner. I sin ungdom prøvde han å mestre druidenes krefter, som hans bror, men arcane magi kalte på ham i en måte naturens ikke gjorde. I motsetning til hans bror, ble Illidan født med gylne øyne, på den tiden et tegn på en stor skjebne - men dette indikerte egentlig medfødt druidisk potensial http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/encyclopedia/508.xml. Når Malfurion og Tyranda hadde funnet sitt kall, lette fortsatt Illidan etter sitt. Selv om han ikke var av høyblod selv, ble han den personlige trollbinderen til den militære lederen, og senere motstandsmannen, Ravencrest. Når Archimondes invasjon av Azeroth begynte og Azsharas forræderi ble kjent, overbeviste Malfurion Illidan til å forlate sin dronning. Illidan fulgte sin bror, men da Cenarius og dragene ble med i krigen, forsto Malfurion at deres fiender var altfor mektige til å falle i kamp. For å ende invasjonen planla han å ødelegge av Evighetenes Brønn. Ideen forferdet Illidan. Evighetenes Brønn var grunnlaget for hans magi - og antakelig alvenes udødelighet - tapet av den var en pris for stor for ham å betale. I tillegg ble det klart at han i økende grad beundret Den Brennende Legion, for han så en magisk renhet i deres kaotiske oppførsel. Hvor nattalvene strevde med å holde grunn, så Legionen ut til å vokse seg enda sterkere. Satyren Xavius så dette, og brukte muligheten til å plante mistenksomhet og sjalusi i Illidans tanker. Illidan hadde sterke følelser for Tyranda Whisperwind, en novise i månegudinnen Elunes orden. Illidan ønsket å imponere Tyrande så mye, at han hele tiden handlet uten å tenke, spessielt med magi; han skjønte aldri at det ikke var slike ting hun så etter i en ektefelle. For mens Illidan strevde med å vinne Tyrandas hjertet, forsto han ikke at kampen var over før den hadde begynt; Tyranda hadde valgt Malfurion nesten fra begynnelsen. Xavius plantet på magisk vis en tanke i Illidans hode, at his Malfurion døde, ville ikke Illidan ha en rival for Tyrandas kjærlighet. Tilslutt, synet av Tyranda i armene til broren Malfurion knuste hans siste forbindelse med forsvarerne. Illidan, med en ny plan spinnende i hodet, dro til Zin-Azshari. Der erklærte han sin allianse med Azshara og Mannoroth. Illidans plan var var å få tak i Drakesjelen, en utrolig mektig relikvie skapt av Neltharion, som hadde evnen til å lukke portalen som fraktet demonene til Kalimdor. Men for å sette denne planen ut i live, måtte Illidan skaffe seg større krefter. Illidan ble til slutt brakt foran Sargeras selv, som raskt oppdaget planen om å skaffe Drakesjelen for Legionen. Sargeras var fornøyd med planen, og gav Illidan en "gave" i bytte mot hans allianse med Legionen. Illidans øyene ble tatt ut, og erstattet av glødende kuler som tillot Illidan å se alle fomer for magi, og tatoveringer som dekket kroppen hans. Azshara ble fascinert av den "nye" Illidan, men fortsatte å være forsiktig, og sendte Kaptein Varo'then for å bli med Illidan i hans leting for Drakesjelen. Malfurion visste at Illidan ville advare sine nye venner raskt, og angrep straksEvighetenes Brønn for å beholde ihvertfall litt av overraskelsesmomentet. Azshara og hennes blodsbrødre var, takket være Illidans advarsel, mer enn forberedt, og hennes kaotiske magi rev Malfurions styrker til småbiter. Men det synet av Tyranda som falt i hendene til Azsharas folk, nå transformert til satyrer, som gav Malfurion styrken til en siste kamp. Illidan så raskt utfallet av duellen. Fort fort fyllet han syv magiske flasker med vannet fra Brønnen. Hva som deretter skjedde er uklart: I den opprinnelige tidslinjen ødelegges Evighetenes Brønn av Malfurion, men da historien ble forandret av Krasus og Rhonin, var det Illidai ns egen magi som var siste dråpen for den berømte brønnen. Allerede strukket til bristepunktet ble sprakk bunnen, glødende magma strømmet opp - og brønnen og store deler av kontinentet begynte å kollapse. Fra Brønnen steg så dråper av damp; den steg så høyt at da den magiske dampen endelig nådde atmosfæren ble den fraktet med vinder til alle verdens hjørner, noe som senere skulle vise seg å bli fatalt. Brønnens kollaps hindret da også Sargeras i å komme til Azeroth. Mens størstedelen av de andre nattalvene hadde trukket seg tilbake til fjellene, unnslapp derimot ikke Azshara og hennes gjenværende blodsbrødre. De ble stående på sin post mens landet rundt dem ble svelget av havet. Dypt nede på havbunnen ble de forandret til de hatefulle naga, slangelignende vesener som skulle vise seg viktige allierte for Illidan i senere tid. Etter det som senere ble kalt Den Store Splintringen, klarte også Illidan å karre seg til Mount Hyjal, hvor han fant en liten innsjø. Der tømte han tre av flaskene med vannet fra brønnen. De kaotiske energiene spredde seg til resten av innsjøen, og Evighetenes Brønn var født på ny. Illidans lykke ble derimot kortvarig, da Malfurion, Tyranda og resten av alvene oppdaget ham - og alle ble de forferdet over den udåd som var gjort. Ute av stand til å akseptere at hans bror hadde begått et slikt forræderi, prøvde Malfurion å forklare til Illidan feilene ved hans handlinger. Magien, insisterte han, var kaotisk av natur, og ville tilslutt bare bringe ødeleggelse så lenge den eksisterte. Illidan nektet å høre, og var så omtåket av Brønnens makt at broren virket som en uvitende tåpe. Hans bevarelse av Evighetenes Brønn, tenkte han, motbeviste hans forræderi under krigen. Han hadde egenhendig reddet kraften. Fremtidige generasjoner skulle kjenne magi. Alvenes lærdom skulle ikke forvitre. Mangelen på reaksjon rystet Malfurion, og han raste mot broren. Til sist forstod han at Illidans sinn for alltid var i magiens makt. Han beordret broren fenglset dypt under Hyjal, i et fengsel langt borte fra alt og alle. Til Tyranda innrømte han sin største frykt: Hvis Illidan noen sinne ble frigjort fra fengslet ville hans dumdristige bruk av magi tiltrekke demoner tilbake til Azeroth; Illidan var antagelig dens mektigste disippel som var igjen.